Assassin Protectors
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Two great assassins are tasked to protect a shy girl from a more deadly assassin.


**Assassin Protectors**

**Pairing: Chou'un x Kan'u x Ryuubi**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ikkitousen or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: So…I figured why not? XD Just go with an AU for goodness sakes! Hehe! So I thought of this because I was inspired by this anime "Akuma No Riddle". Hope you all enjoy this one. It will also have some female crossover characters since Ikkitousen tends to have quite a lot of ladies here.**

**Enjoy!**

It's dark. A peaceful night for almost everyone. People have gone to bed already, getting ready for the pleasant morning that's going to come very soon. However, there are others who stay up and do what they do. Especially if those people call themselves assassins. Two busty young women are among them. A silver haired girl named Chou'un Shiryuu and a dark haired tanned girl named Kan'u Unchou are considered to be the greatest assassin's. They've fulfilled various missions together, killing every last target that deserved extreme punishment for either their crimes or just being plain stupid. They never back down from a challenge.

However, tonight, this will be a challenge both of them HAVE to accept. And the news comes from the one and only top assassin: a violet haired woman who calls herself Rin. Kan'u and Chou'un sit on their knees in front of their mentor, keeping a straight face.

"Ladies," Rin says. "I have something very important for you. Probably the most important tasks I have ever asked of you."

"What is it that you seek from us?" Kan'u asks.

Rin holds up a photo of a woman with short hair and wearing a nice suit. "This here? Her name is Christie. A deadly assassin who kills anybody, no matter who's innocent nor guilty. She's been wanted for a while, but nobody could catch her. She's killed a French woman's mother with a sniper rifle. And I believe her next target she seeks is this innocent girl right here." She holds up another photo of a cute girl with long brown hair with ribbons tied in both ends of her hair. She's quite busty, but not as busty as Kan'u and Chou'un. She is also wearing glasses. "Her name is Ryuubi Gentoku. I don't know why Christie would target this young woman, but that's how she is. She often bullies the weak, maybe that's why she's able to kill so many targets. Heck, maybe even more than you. Anyways, your job is to protect this girl from Christie. You will be transferred to Seito Girl's Academy in order to do that. But keep on a look out for this Brit. She's a clever one, so don't be fooled by her tricks."

"You can count on us!" Kan'u and Chou'un say in unison.

"I have faith in both of you," Rin says with a smile.

****Seito Girl's Academy****

Being given school uniforms, although Chou'un is wearing a completely different one than Kan'u, they arrive at the school without trouble. They were given student ID's from Rin and transferred to Ryuubi's class without warning. The girls swoon at their extreme beauty and personalities as they entered the school. They never expected this kind of attention and it might be a little difficult for them to search for their target to protect.

After managing to push through the crowd, they head toward the classroom they were assigned. Rin did most of the paperwork, so the teachers know the two are coming. The bell rings and everyone starts scrambling to their classrooms. The brunette known as Ryuubi, is reading a book at her desk, calm and collected and smiling. What is she reading?

"Now, everyone~" the female teacher known as Ayane Kakinozaka, who is quite cheerful and have the biggest pair of knockers everyone has ever seen. "I would like to introduce you to two new transfer students~! Yaaaaay! Isn't it exciting~?"

The girls in front of her stay silent for a moment.

"Ahaha…a-anyways, please come in…Shiryuu-san? Unchou-san?" she turns her head toward the door.

Chou'un and Kan'u walk in and the girls immediately swoon and some of them faint on the spot.

"Hello," Chou'un is the first to speak. "My name is Chou'un Shiryuu. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope we get along." Her soft-spoken voice and the fact that she never really opens her eyes makes the girls fall for her even more. She's just so calm and kind.

As for the tanned girl, she puts a stoic expression in front of them, closing her eyes. "My name is Kan'u Unchou. Pleased to meet you."

The girls swoon again. Her stoic attitude is someone amusing to the girls. Ryuubi looks up from her book to look at the two girls standing before her. Fortunately for them, there are two available desks between her.

"Alright then~!" Ayane clasps her hands together. "Why don't you two sit…oh! Right there! Between Gentoku-san~!"

"We'd be glad to," Chou'un bows in respect.

Kan'u does the same and the two girls take their seats. Ryuubi looks back and forth. They seem a bit taller than her and have different personalities from one another. But regardless, Ryuubi decides to show her kindness to both of them.

"H-hello!" she says as she reaches out her hand toward Kan'u first. "My name is Ryuubi Gentoku. I'm so glad you could transfer to our school, Kan-san!"

"Yeah…whatever," Kan'u simply replies as she gently grips her hand for a second and then lets go to look forward.

"And you too, Chou-san~!" Ryuubi says to the silver haired girl.

"Chou-san?" Chou'un questions. "And…Kan-san?"

"That's what I'm going to call you~!" the brunette says with a smile. "I think it's cute!" She turns to the tanned girl. "Is that okay with you? K-Kan-san?"

"I don't care," Kan'u says.

Chou'un giggles. "Don't mind her. I'm sure deep inside, she's very nice. She just doesn't show it very much."

"Really?" Ryuubi questions.

"Yes. For as long as I have known her, she never really admits how she truly feels," the silver haired woman replies. "As her childhood friend, I find it difficult to get her to be honest."

"Oh…" Ryuubi turns to the stoic tanned woman, who is just focused on the lectures. She might be bit of a scary person, but she's sure she can get along with her just like Chou'un said.

****Later****

Chou'un and Kan'u were the main topic of the school. They were getting thousands and thousands of neat comments about their intelligence, excelling in sports and pretty much their pure beauty. Ryuubi is surprised that these two would get popular that fast in just one day. Though Kan'u doesn't say much and Chou'un answers some questions the best she could.

However, despite all the excitement, Chou'un and Kan'u have not forgotten their task. Christie hasn't shown up anywhere since their arrival. Where is she anyways? They know they have to keep their guard up because as Rin has told them, she's a clever one. Maybe she's holding out until the right moment. After school might be the best, so they will do the same. According to to the other students Chou'un asked, Ryuubi stays after school almost every day just to get her studies done and read some books for however she has time left before the school closes completely. She often goes to the library to do her studies.

The day passes by without any trouble until almost every student leave to go home. Ryuubi gathers her things and is about to head to the library when Chou'un catches up to her.

"Ryuubi!" the silver haired girl begs. "Please…let us go with you."

"Eh? What for?" the brunette asks.

Chou'un smiles. "We can help you study, if you want. We're pretty good."

"Yeah, what she said," Kan'u says, having her arms crossed and avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

Ryuubi looks back and forth at her two new friends and nods happily. "Of course you can come with me! Let's go! Let's go~!"

The trio start walking down the halls together, chatting up a storm, though Kan'u gives a few words for an answer every time. It may be annoying to Ryuubi, but as Chou'un told her, that's who she is.

Just then, they pass by a woman that's all too familiar to Chou'un and Kan'u. As if it were slow motion, they eye a short silver haired woman, wearing a black business suit. The Brit turns to the trio of girls and raises an eyebrow in admiration. As if she's found what she's been looking for. This is definitely not good. Fortunately, the silver haired woman keeps on going, minding her own business. Chou'un and Kan'u sigh in relief and beckon Ryuubi to keep walking. Now that they've found their enemy, they REALLY have to be on their guard. She can pop up from anywhere.

****An Hour Later****

Chou'un closes the text book that they were studying from with a smile. "Let's call it day, alright?"

"Thanks so much, Chou-san~!" Ryuubi says. "You've taught me so much that even I couldn't understand~!"

Kan'u keeps on jotting down some things on her notebook, not even giving eye contact.

"And you, Kan-san~" Ryuubi turns to the tanned girl. "Thanks for helping me, even though you looked like you didn't want to."

"Yeah…sure, no problem," Kan'u replies, still jotting down some things.

"Uuu…" the brunette whines adorably. "I know I have to deal with it, but she's so difficult to talk to…!"

Chou'un pets her like a puppy, laughing nervously. "There, there."

Kan'u stands up and gathers her things. "Come. We're done here, so we shouldn't stay here for too long." She grabs her bag and heads out without another word.

Ryuubi scrambles to gather her stuff, but Chou'un calmly helps her out and both of them start to exit the school. The sun is setting and it looks so beautiful outside. Ryuubi gets an idea and gently beckons her two new friends close.

"Let's make our first memory together~!" the brunette says.

"M-Memory?" Kan'u blushes from this.

Chou'un giggles. "Kan'u-dono, why is your face so red? Is it something Ryuubi said~?"

"Sh-shut up, Chou…" the tanned girl tries her hardest to retain her stoic attitude.

"Ehehe! Come on, don't be shy, Kan-san~!" Ryuubi gently pulls her and Chou'un close to her and readies her camera on her smartphone. "It's your first day here and I can't go without this!"

Chou'un and Kan'u exchange looks for approval and then nod.

"Alright. But…set up the camera somewhere so we can all fit," the tanned girl says.

"Yay~!" Ryuubi excitedly says. She heads over toward a courtyard and beckons her two new friends to a bench to sit on.

She puts down the camera on a table, sets it to automatic for 3 seconds and hurries over between her taller friends.

"Smile~!" she says.

Chou'un does that while Kan'u keeps her stoic expression. The camera flashes. When it's done, Ryuubi hurries over to take a look at the photo.

"Good~!" the brunette says. "This is perfect! I'll send it to you when you get home! Oh…can I have your numbers, please?"

Chou'un smiles and pets her like a puppy again. "I would love to."

"S-sure." Kan'u replies.

They take out their smartphones and exchange numbers. Ryuubi giggles happily.

"Hehe! Thanks again~!" she says. "Well, I better get home. I'll see you tomorrow~!"

"Wait!" Chou'un begs as Ryuubi begins to turn and skip along.

"Hm? What is it?" the brunette asks.

Chou'un grins and gently pushes Kan'u forward. The tanned girl throws her arms in the air in frustration and gives a heavy sigh.

"W-we were wondering if….if we could…" Why is it so hard for her to be honest? And why in the world would Chou'un push her into this? "If we could…w-w-walk with you…?"

"What was the other thing, Kan'u-dono~?" Chou'un says.

"Guh…! W-well…we were also wondering if…we could stay at…y-your place…" This is so embarrassing for Kan'u. Chou'un is giving her a hard time.

"Hmm?" Ryuubi tilts her head in confusion. And then, she brightens. "Oh, of course! That makes me so happy~!"

Chou'un gives a nod of approval. "You did well, Kan'u-dono."

"J-just shut up, Chou…" the tanned girl wishes she could die.

It's true that they want to walk with her, but…never bothered to tell her the real reason. They know Christie is after the shy girl, so they must keep watch.

**A/N: And…I'll leave that here. The action will come soon, I promise. For now, it's just introductions. Hope you all enjoyed this. **

**Have a Nice Day!**

**Christie - Dead or Alive**

**Ayane Kakinozaka - See Me After Class**

**Rin - Senran Kagura**


End file.
